Marshall's Love Adventure
by BlaykeWinterwolf
Summary: Marshall has a big time crush on Zuma. However, those feelings seem to be one-sided. Will Zuma ever give Marshall the love that he wants? Or will Marshall forever be chasing something that isn't there? MarshallxZuma (May contain some topics not suitable for young children.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet and beautiful morning in Adventure Bay. The sun was starting to rise. The smell of freshly cut grass filled the air. Ryder was asleep and so were the pups. All except for one. Marshall was awake, sitting at a nearby tree where the pups usually played their games. He was staring into the sunrise, and while any other day the Dalmatian would've complimented such a gorgeous sky, a vivid dream that had woken him up played in his head. In it, Marshall and Zuma were at the beach. Both had just came back from the surfing lessons Zuma was giving Marshall. Once landing back on the beach, the two shared a kiss and held each other, both madly in love. The dream had ended with them heading back to the lookout, have a playful competition to see who would reach the lookout first.

Marshall sighed and looked in the direction of Zuma's pup house. He always had a crush on Zuma, since the day they first were introduced to each other. Marshall just loved everything about Zuma. His warm, soft, chocolate colored fur. Zuma was, at least in Marshall's eyes, the fearless type. He was never afraid of trying something new or tackling some tough missions. Yet, he was one of the sweetest pups ever. He would help anyone who needed it. Whether it was something small like a hug to comfort someone, to some mission where his life was put to risk rescuing Mer-pups. His scent caused the Dalmatian to be awe-struck, like the smell of freshly baked cookies. Although, sometimes Zuma would come home smelling like a wet dog (since his missions revolved around water) Marshall didn't mind. He loved the way the pup's honey colored eyes shined brightly, especially during a smile. And who could forget the way the chocolate lab spoke. While others may have found it annoying, or even have a curious moment in their head as to why he talked like that, Marshall had always thought of it to be adorable. Zuma wouldn't be him if it weren't for that. All these key and quality features are what made the Dalmatian have a crush and eventually come to love the pup more than just a one time thing. However, Marshall always fought the feelings, keeping them on the back of his mind. He could never afford anyone finding out, for if anyone made fun of him, his low self-esteem would hit a new rock bottom. Although, lately it had been a different story. He started dreaming of Zuma every night, and was crazy for the chocolate lab pup. It even got to the point where he would daydream about the chocolate lab. It wasn't until someone yelled his name out that he would come back to reality. The pups had wondered if Marshall was alright, but everyone just shrugged it off.

"He's never going to like me." Marshall whispered to himself. "And even if he did, what would the others think?"

The Dalmatian looked up and noticed that the sunrise had come and gone. He was still a bit tired, so he walked back to his pup house. Just as he was about to lie down, his collar lit up.

"Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" Ryder shouted.

"First my feelings for Zuma and now I have to go on a mission still groggy...looks like today is gonna be one tough day." Marshall thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall, distracted by the thoughts that filled his head about Zuma, tripped on a chew bone that someone had left out.

"Whoa!" Marshall exclaimed.

Before he knew it, he stumbled onto Rubble's skateboard on his way to the elevator in the lookout. Up ahead was the Chocolate Lab, making his way to the lookout as well, walking, unknowingly, into a crash course with the Dalmatian.

"Look out!" Shouted Marshall, preparing for a direct hit.

"Huh?" Zuma turned around and saw Marshall for a split second before the two collided, sending them into the air and the skateboard flying off in another direction, stopping just moments later, when it hit a small rock. As they fell back to earth the Chocolate Lab and Dalmatian crashed with the rest of the pups inside the elevator. Zuma was on top of Marshall, both of them on top of the rest of the pups. The Chocolate Lab pup landed on his belly, and the Dalmatian on his back. For a couple of seconds, they stared into each other's eyes. The Dalmatian couldn't help but notice how beautiful Zuma's honey colored eyes were, which caused Marshall to blush. It made him want to kiss him right then and there, call him his, and after the mission go on a date.

"Oh Zuma...if you only knew..." Marshall thought to himself.

Zuma, on the other hand, had never noticed how beautiful Marshall's blue-ocean colored eyes were. Zuma was a big fan of the color blue, and it was no surprise since he always spent so much time in the water.

"Wow. Marshall's eyes are incredible..." Zuma thought to himself.

Just then, laughter from the rest of the pups broke the awkward stare between the two.

"Oh, Marshall! Clumsy as usual!" Rubble playfully said.

"Silly Marshall! I don't think there will ever be a time when you just come in walking." Teased Chase.

As the elevator went up, the pups got into their spots. Marshall looked to the back of the elevator. Marshall was still blushing a bit and could feel it. He didn't want the others to know or even have a clue of what he was thinking about. However, sadness started setting in as he realized what he wanted but didn't have, and feared he might possibly never have.

Zuma was stuck in a thought for a moment, before turning to Marshall.

"That was a lot of fun dude! You always make us all laugh!" Chuckled the Chocolate Lab pup.

Marshall turned to face the pup.

"Really?" A smile lit up from the pup's face as he wagged his tail.

"Totally dude!" Said Zuma as he patted the pups back.

The spotted pup started to giggle just as a thought popped into his head, "Zuma is a total sweetheart pup. Maybe today won't be so bad after all." He and everyone else got ready for their next mission.


	3. Chapter 3

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Shouted Chase.

Ryder informed the pups of the situation. "Okay pups. Cap'n Turbot needs our help. His boat has caught on fire!"

The pups all started to worry, filling the room with questions.

"Is he okay?!"

"He isn't hurt is he?!"

"I really hope he's not hurt at all!"

"Don't worry pups. He's not hurt in anyway." Ryder reassured the pups. "For this mission, I'll need Zuma. I'll also need Marshall. Marshall, you'll ride with Zuma in his airboat out into the water where the boat is, and put out the fire with your water cannons."

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" The Dalmatian pup spoke with a smile. It was actually starting to seem like the universe wanted them to be together. Even if it was just a ride to a mission, he would be going with the Chocolate Lab pup that he loved and cared for.

"Let's dive in!" Zuma said as he wagged his tail.

"The rest of you pups be ready in case we need more help. Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

And with that, they were off to rescue the burning boat.

As Marshall rode in the back of Zuma's amphibious airboat, he stared at pup in front of him. Looking at the way the wind brushed against his brown fur was majestic, at least in Marshall's eyes. The sun made his coat shine brighter than the full moon on a clear, cloudless night. The spotted pup thought to himself "you've got the shiniest fur of any pup that I have ever seen".

When they arrived at the scene, Ryder spoke to Marshall.

"Ready, Marshall? We have to put out that fire as soon as we can!"

"Ready, Ryder! Arf! Water cannons!" Marshall started putting out the blazing fire. It seemed to be engulfing the whole boat, but Marshall didn't care. It was his job and his duty to put out any fires; this is what he had signed up for. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" He thought to himself.

Zuma looked in awe as he saw how brave the spotted pup was being. Thinking back, Marshall had been brave plenty of times. He had always put others ahead of himself. Although he hated flying, Marshall had let Skye take him for a ride just to show Alex how to be brave.

As the fire died down, everyone cheered. Ryder pet the Dalmatian on the head and told him what a good pup he was. Marshall smiled and giggled, happy to have saved the day with his skills.

"Hey, Marshall, dude. Do you wanna play a game when we get back home?"

"Sure, Zuma! I'd love to!"

As they headed back to the lookout, the Dalmatian couldn't help but smile all the way home. "Finally, some time to spend time with the one I want to be with."


	4. Chapter 4

The quiet sad sunrise from the morning had turned into a cheerful and playful sunset. The sky had a nice orange tint to it, like someone had spilled orange juice in the atmosphere. A nice breeze had rolled in. The pups were as happy as could be. Chase, Rocky, and Skye were all playing hide and seek. Laughter could be heard from each of them after they were found. Rubble was napping under the tree that Marshall had been at this morning, laying on his back with his tongue sticking out as he dreamed about food. The other two pups were off on their own, playing a game of tag. Marshall was running away from Zuma, trying his best not to be tagged by the water-loving pup.

"You'll never catch up to me!" Shouted Marshall. "I'm the fastest pup alive!"

"Oh I don't think so, dude! That's me!" A proud statement that came from the Chocolate Lab.

That didn't last too long because before he knew it, the Dalmatian had tripped over a tree root, causing him to stumble and roll around.

"Woah! Ow! Eep! Ah!" Cried the Dalmatian before coming to a stop, face first on the ground.

Zuma, worried that Marshall would be injured, came running to his side.

"Hey, Marshall! Are you okay?!"

Marshall looked up at the worried pup before shaking his whole body.

"Yeah, I think I'm oka-... Ow!" The spotted pup raised his left paw and whimpered in pain.

"Oh no! I think we better let Ryder check on your paw. Hopefully it's not broken..."

The Chocolate Lab looked at the pup. Despite how severe the situation might be, he noticed something. Marshall's fur. He had never noticed how shiny the spotted pup's fur was. It was as if the bright rays from the sun and the twilight colors of the sky made his fur vibrant. Marshall was a rainbow in a field of a grey background. Lost in thought, it wasn't until Marshall called out to him that he came back to reality.

"Zuma? You okay?"

"Oh sorry, Marshall! Yeah, I'm fine. Besides, we are supposed to be saving you here. Can you get on my back so I can carry you back?"

"I'll try..."

Marshall slowly but surely climbed onto Zuma's back.

"Now let's get you to Ryder and all fixed up!"

Zuma took off faster than a lightning bolt. Although Marshall was injured, he couldn't help but blush. It was as if his true love was his hero, here to save the day. The brown pup showed determination and compassion. Marshall felt the urge to say something.

"Hey, Zuma..."

"Yeah, dude?" Zuma asked, not even turning his head or stopping for a moment.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Of course silly! It wouldn't be the first time. Remember when I saved you while you were sleepwalking?"

"Oh yeah..."

Marshall had wanted to say more. To tell his crush, his love, that he loved him, and that be was beyond grateful for helping him. But he couldn't bring himself to it. The blushing had ended with a sigh.

* * *

"Don't worry, Marshall. It's just sprained. Nothing major, but you will have to make sure not to apply much pressure on it." Katie informed Marshall. She had arrived after Ryder asked her if she could check on the spotted pup.

"That means no running, and more importantly, no missions for a couple of days." Added Ryder.

"But! But!-"

"No buts Marshall. You have to focus on getting that paw better." Ryder told the pup. "Hey, Zuma. Can you help take Marshall to his pup house?

"Sure thing, Ryder! Come on, Marshall!" Zuma carried the pup back to his pup house. Once they arrived, Marshall was already half asleep, his arms wrapped around the Chocolate Lab pup's neck. He laid the Dalmatian gently on his pup house.

"Goodnight, Zuma..."

"Goodnight dude. See you in the morning."

Although Marshall was almost fully asleep, he smiled and blushed. He was saved by a hero, his hero.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick Message: I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support you have given this story! Without you guys, this story wouldn't be doing as well as it is. Hopefully you enjoy the rest of the story as much as I love writing about it. Thanks! -Blayke

* * *

Zuma had trouble sleeping that night. A thought was persistent in his mind, causing him to toss and turn. When he closed his eyes, all he could picture was Marshall. Those big beautiful blue eyes that would even make the ocean jealous. The Dalmatian's fur glistening in the sun, making his white fur as white as an angle. The contrast between his white fur and his dark black spots couldn't be any more perfect. Unable to sleep, Zuma shrugged off the thoughts of Marshall as concern.

"I wonder how Marshall is doing...I better make sure he's not in pain from the sprain he got earlier, or sleepwalking again."

The Chocolate Lab slowly got up, stretching and yawning as he did, then headed over to Marshall's pup house. When he got there what he saw just made his heart melt. The Dalmatian was sleeping soundly all snuggled up with the teddy bear that he always sleeps with. As far back as Zuma could remember, Marshall had always slept with his teddy bear.

* * *

Zuma had just joined the Paw Patrol a few hours earlier and was still getting to know the other 3 pups on the team. He introduced himself to Rocky first. The grey sleepy pup had just woken up from his nap. The two talked for a bit, which allowed Rocky to get used to the way Zuma talked. Rocky thought it was interesting to hear someone talk like that, but he was happy that they had someone new on the team. Zuma then spotted Chase playing a game of tug-of-war with Marshall and ran over to say hi and join in on the fun.

"Hi dudes! My name is Zuma!"

"Oh hey Zuma!" Greeted Chase. "I'm Chase! And this pup next to me is my best friend, Marshall!" Chase pointed over to Marshall, who was being quiet and shy.

"H-hi Zuma. I-I'm Marshall!" The Dalmatian said. The pup had always been a shy one, but that never seemed to bother anyone.

"Hey, can I play tug-of-war with you guys? That looks like fun!" The Chocolate Lab wagged his tail eagerly.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Chase and Marshall shouted.

They soon even got Rocky to join in on the fun.

After all the pups were tired out from playing all day, it was time for them to go to bed. The sun was starting to set. A purple sky rolled in just as the blue started to fade. Marshall had been kind enough to volunteer to show the new pup to his pup house. On their way there, they passed by the spotted pup's house.

"Hey, Marshall, is that yours dude?"

Zuma saw the teddy bear, half sticking out from the house.

Marshall blushed as he went to pick up his teddy and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Yup! He's my favorite teddy bear! And I can never sleep without him."

The two continued to walk, as the pup carried the teddy bear on his back.

"And here is your house Zuma!" Marshall showed Zuma his house.

Zuma was totally excited and got inside, letting out a tired yawn.

"Thanks so much for showing me to my house dude! But now it's bedtime for me. Maybe tomorrow you and teddy can show me around some more!"

Marshall blushed more at the mention of his teddy.

"Sure thing! Goodnight Zuma! You know where to find me if you need anything!"

And with that, the happy blushing, tail-wagging pup made the way to his own pup house.

* * *

That had been the very beginning of it all. Zuma smiled as he remembered the first day he and Marshall had shared together. Watching the pup sleep with his teddy bear now was beyond adorable. The urge to go in and snuggle with both of them was becoming intense.

"Wait...what?!" Zuma thought. The smile had disappeared from his mouth. "Why?... Why do I feel… like I should snuggle with Marshall? He's… just a friend. Friends don't snuggle with each other… "

The tired brown pup backed away and ran to a nearby tree. He laid down and looked up at the stars, thinking. "Marshall is just my friend… two boys can't have feelings, special feelings, for each other. It's not right!" Zuma put his head down, both from exhaustion and shame. "I just need to clear my head from Marshall." Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall gave a loud and long yawn, stretching his body in the process. He gently walked out of his pup house and looked up at the bright blue sky, the sun just barely over the horizon. It was a beautiful morning, one that matched his beautiful dream.

Thinking about the dream now, it made him blush. Zuma and Marshall had been playing Pup Pup Boogie. The couple was having a friendly competition. Marshall was trying to prove to Zuma that he was as good as him, but Zuma wasn't buying it. As a last ditch effort, the spotted pup used his special tail spin move. Of course, being the way that he is, the pup lost his balance and crashed into the Lab pup. The two laughed it off before exchanging a kiss.

"That was one of the best dreams I've had in a long time!" Said the smiley pup.

Since he could only hear the noise of the birds chirping, he decided he would go look around, to see if he had beaten everyone of being the first one up.

"Maybe I'm even awake before Ryder!" Marshall thought to himself.

Since his left paw was still sprained, he was limping. However, he didn't mind. He wasn't going to let a little bandage on his paw stop him...at least not from looking around. As he walked around, it appeared to seem as if everyone was still asleep. Even his best friend Chase, who he had known to be an early pup ever since they first started Paw Patrol together, was still snoozing.

"Silly pups! I wonder what they all must be dreaming about."

When he made his way over to Zuma's pup house, he realized that the Chocolate Lab wasn't in his house. Marshall was a bit puzzled and confused.

"Where could Zuma be? Why isn't he asleep in his home?"

The worried Dalmatian scanned the area around for the pup, limping with every step he took. He thought about calling out his name, but decided to hold out just for a bit. Maybe he would be just around the corner, and calling for Zuma might just wake everyone up.

After coming around a full circle, he saw the brown pup near a tree. Despite how much it hurt his left paw, he ran towards him.

After making sure he wasn't hurt in any way, Marshall nuzzled the pup on the cheek to wake him up. Zuma slowly woke up to and let out a soft yawn. Worn out by the night before, it took Zuma a minute before he realized Marshall was nuzzling his cheek. He pulled back and stood up right away.

"Morning sleepyhead! What are you doing sleeping out here?" A confused Marshall asked.

"Um, well...I couldn't sleep so I came to check on you last night to make sure you were okay. I just ended up sleeping here."

"Well why didn't you go back to your pup house to sleep?" Marshall tilted his head as he asked.

Zuma was dumbfounded for a moment. Part of it was because he didn't know how, or even what, to answer. He didn't want Marshall knowing what he had been thinking last night, because even Zuma had been unclear about the whole thing. The other part was because of Marshall...those eyes. Beautiful blue eyes. The way they looked at him. The way Zuma looked at them back. It was like a vortex, pulling you in. Unknown to Zuma, Marshall was thinking the same thing about the pup's honey colored eyes as he waited for a response. Finally, Zuma shook his head.

"I was just really tired!" Zuma nervously replied and chuckled. "Um, I gonna go get some more rest, dude! See ya later!"

And with that, the Chocolate Lab ran off to his pup house, making sure to get home some before being bombarded with more questions. He ran to forget the questions. The weird love feelings. To forget Marshall. A saddened and very bewildered pup with spots just stood there as he saw Zuma run into his house.

"What just happened?" Marshall thought to himself. "Did Zuma just run away...from me? Is that why he pulled away or acting strange? Is there something he isn't telling me?"

Tears started to roll in as the hurt Dalmatian, physically and emotionally, limped back to his house. Zuma was frustrated. He looked at the floor. No way is he getting feelings for another male pup. It's not how things work...right?


	7. Chapter 7

Zuma was avoiding the Dalmatian at all costs. After everyone had eaten their breakfast, all the pups went to play. Since Marshall couldn't really move around much, he just laid down for most of the day, watching the others play. Whenever Zuma realized that Marshall was getting closer to him, Zuma would run off and go somewhere else. Marshall was more confused than ever. He felt the urge to tell the Chocolate Lab how he had really felt about him all this time. On the other hand, why was Zuma avoiding him? Was it something that he said or that he did? He needed answers to get things straight. As he stood up to look for the brown pup, he saw his best friend Chase walking by.

"Hey, Chase!"

"Hey, Marshall! What's up?" The German Shepherd wagged his tail as he walked over to where the Dalmatian was standing.

"Have you seen Zuma?"

"I think he's down by the beach. How come?"

Marshall sighed as he went back to laying down.

"Hey, Marshall? What's wrong buddy?" The worried pup laid down next to the spotted pup's side.

"I just think that Zuma has been avoiding me...all since this morning..."

"Why would he be doing that?" Chase tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't know...I found him this morning sleeping next to a tree and when I woke him up, he was acting all weird. We haven't spoken since, and there is something I really need to tell him..."

"What do you need to tell him?" Chase was still confused about the whole thing.

"I...I can't tell you...I'm sorry Chase, but I just can't.."

"Marshall, you know you can tell me anything right? I mean, I've known you since Paw Patrol started! We were the very first two pups along with Ryder!"

Just then, their collars lit up. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" Called out Ryder.

"I gotta go, Marshall. But please, let me know what's going on."

And with that, Chase rushed to the lookout. Marshall stayed behind, for obvious reasons. As he turned around, he saw Zuma leave along with Ryder and Skye.

"That's it!" Marshall thought to himself. "This needs to end now. When Zuma gets back from the mission, we are going to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

The pups arrived back from their mission, a job well done as anyone would've suspected. It was starting to get pretty late in the day. Clouds had rolled in, filling the sky as the wind started to pick up. Despite the wind and the clouds, Rocky and Rubble were outside digging for a bone. They loved to dig for bones, it was one of their favorite hobbies. Fun-filled hours of chewing and gnawing were sure to follow every time they found one. Although if they got too dirty from all the digging, that meant bath time was sure to follow. Rubble didn't mind, as the cheerful bulldog loved bubble baths. Rocky, on the other hand, would try and hide somewhere to avoid taking baths. As much as he tried, he still ended up getting baths in the end.

Chase was in his pup house. He was worried about Marshall. As much as he wanted to ask the Dalmatian about what happened and what was going on, he knew Marshall wouldn't open up to it.

"Sometimes that pup can be so stubborn..." Chase thought to himself.

Nevertheless, he tried to relax. Maybe all Marshall needed was some space.

The Dalmatian was waiting inside the bottom of the lookout for Zuma. He saw both Skye and Zuma headed in his direction. Marshall stepped outside and walked over to them, meeting them halfway. He was still limping, but he didn't care at this point. He wanted answers, and he was going to get some. Seeing Marshall headed in their direction, Zuma started to turn, walking in another direction before he was stopped by Marshall.

"Zuma...we need to talk."

The Chocolate Lab could tell that Marshall was being serious. No games or cracking jokes. He had rarely ever seen Marshall so serious.

"What's the matter, Marshall?" Skye interrupted, worry took her eyes.

"I just...need to talk to Zuma about something, privately."

Skye was skeptical at first, but was reassured nothing was wrong when she heard Zuma.

"Don't worry, Skye. Marshall just wants to talk."

"Well...okay then. I'll go and see what the rest of the pups are doing."

And with that, she ran off to join the other pups. Marshall tilted his head to Zuma to signal talking inside the lookout. They both made their way inside.

When they got inside, there was an awkward silence that filled the room. Marshall stared at the brown pup. He loved everything about him. His personality, his eyes, his shiny fur coat, and he needed Zuma to know that. He also needed to know why the Chocolate Lab had been ignoring him all day.

Zuma was looking away from Marshall. All sorts of thoughts filled his head. What did Marshall want to talk about? Why was he so serious? Had he figured out the truth? The silence seemed to last an eternity before it was finally broken. Marshall spoke first.

"Zuma...why have you been avoiding me all day today? Is there something that I did to make you hate me?"

"No, Marshall...I-I'm sorry but I just..." Zuma thought for a moment. He wasn't sure of what exactly he wanted to say. He was still trying to deny any feelings he had for the spotted pup. "I just didn't want to be around you today! I wanted some time away from you.."

Hearing Zuma's response, Marshall started to tear up.

"Why?..."

The Chocolate Lab was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to respond. When Marshall realized that he wasn't going to reply back, he proceeded to talk again.

"Zuma...there's something you have to know..."

Tears started choking the Dalmatian up.

"Ever since we met, I've always had a crush on you. You were the one pup that always stood out to me. Everyday, as I got to know you more and be around you more, I loved you more and more until recently, when I knew you were the one for me. I knew I wanted to have a relationship with you, to call you my mate, to be in your loving arms...but most importantly, I wanted for you to love me back and to be able to love each other.."

Zuma stood there in silence and in shock as Marshall was about to burst into full crying mode.

"Marshall...two dudes can't fall in love with each other! It's not right!"

"Why not? Who says it's not right?!"

"It's not the way the world works, Marshall! Boys are supposed to fall in love with girls! It's not-!"

"Do you love me, Zuma?" Marshall interrupted before Zuma could finish.

"What?" The brown pup was stunned and froze at the question.

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

"Ye-...No! No! No! I don't love you! Two dudes aren't supposed to love each other! I will never love you!"

Just then, Marshall ran up and kissed Zuma in the lips. He hoped this would prove something, or at the very least he could say he had the kiss had been waiting for many years.

Zuma pulled away shortly and slapped Marshall across his face. Rage filled the brown pup, which was unusual since the pup was so laidback and very rarely ever got mad. It took a few seconds for Marshall to process what had just happened. It was as if time froze. There wasn't a single noise or movement. Reality faded to black, white, and grey.

Marshall ran to his pup house, not caring about the pain in his left paw. Instead, crying all the way until he got inside and shut himself off from everyone. All the pups had turned around at the sound of Marshall's crying. Realizing that Marshall ran off crying, Chase followed after him.

"Marshall, buddy? What's wrong? What happened?" Chase knocked on the spotted pup's door and got no response.

The others ran to check on Zuma and find out what had just happened. A look of fear filled his face.

"What have I done?..."


	9. Chapter 9

The morning was as gloom as Marshall was. Dark clouds were still covering the sky from the night before. The wind had gotten strong. A storm that would drench anyone in seconds seemed to be headed to Adventure Bay. It was as if the heavens knew that something was wrong.

Chase was up before anyone else. He patrolled the area, making sure everyone was alright. However, the truth was that things weren't alright. They hadn't been since yesterday. Chase had tried so hard to try and get the Dalmatian to talk, but all Marshall would do is be silent or break into tears. The other pups had tried to talk to Zuma, to get some information out of him, but he wouldn't say much either. The other pups felt bad, both for Marshall and for Zuma. They wished they knew what happened and what was going on.

After circling the area, Chase went to go knock on Marshall's door. Nothing but silence.

"Marshall? Are you up yet?"

Marshall decided to get up and open his door to see the pup with a worried look on his face.

"What do you want, Chase?"

Chase could notice that things were off about Marshall. He was a much darker pup than usual. Everything from his fur, his eyes, and even his spirit were nothing but grey and black colors.

"I just came to check up on you...I've been worried about you. What happened yesterday?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it right now, Chase. Maybe later...but not now.."

"Well, do you at least want to play a game? Maybe that'll help cheer you up?" A sad smile came from the German Shepherd.

"I can't. Remember my paw?" The Dalmatian stuck out his left paw for Chase to see.

"Oh, right...heh." Chase chuckled nervously. "Want something to eat?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

Chase was starting to get frustrated. He wanted his best friend to be better. He wanted to know what was going on, between him and Zuma. He wanted the old Marshall back. The happy pup that would be silly, singing, and always be clumsy.

"Marshall, you have to snap out of it! Being mopey all day and not doing anything but cry isn't going to help!"

"Chase, please just leave me alone!" Marshall sighed. "Will it make you feel better if I just went out for a walk?"

"Can I come along with you?"

"I just need some time alone. Maybe get some fresh air."

"But what about your paw Marshall? How are you going to walk like that by yourself?" Chase wasn't fully convinced.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't put too much pressure on it and walk slowly."

"Well...okay. But please, don't be gone for too long. You still haven't eaten breakfast, and the weather doesn't look friendly at all."

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"Be back by breakfast time!" Shouted Chase.

Marshall started to get out of his pup house and shook his body. He didn't feel well at all. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even get up. Everything hurt. He had a pounding headache, his paw still wasn't healed, his eyes burned, and his spirit was shattered. It had been broken into a million pieces, a wound no one or nothing would be able to heal.

As he started to walk, tears rolled down his face. He never believed that Zuma could cause him so much pain. Marshall hated himself. How could he be such a fool as to believe that Zuma would love him back?

"Why am I such an idiot? I'm just a miserable failure...I'm a clumsy pup that has no talents. Heck, even my own parents don't love me! All I ever do is just mess things up." The teary-eyed pup continued to walk in a direction of some woods. A place he was sure no one would be able to find him.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for this world...Never was, never will be..."

He continued to sniffle and cry as he made his way into the woods. No one would even notice if he went missing.


	10. Chapter 10

Not long after Marshall left for his walk, the other pups woke up and yawned. Skye, Rocky, and Rubble all greeted each other with a good morning. They were still sad from the night before, but figured things would soon go back to normal. As it was getting close to breakfast time, all the pups were going down to eat. However, one brown pup was not coming from out of his pup house.

Zuma laid in his bed, keeping the door closed. All he could do was think about what had happened. He never intended to hit the poor Dalmatian, but Zuma let his anger and shock get the best of him. All he could do was feel guilty, but there was something still deep in the back of his mind. When Marshall had kissed him, it was like sparks lit up. He loved Marshall's soft lips onto his, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. As much as he wanted to still be angry with the spotted pup, he couldn't be. If anything, that kiss had only brought out his true feelings. Ones he wished to deny more.

"I really should go apologize to Marshall." The brown pup thought. "Maybe if I'm lucky, he will forgive me..."

Zuma slowly walked out of his pup house. As he made his way to Marshall's pup house, he noticed that Marshall wasn't there.

"Maybe he's eating breakfast with the other pups."

Zuma ran to meet up with the other pups, hoping to see Marshall there. When the pup arrived where breakfast was being held, he asked if anyone had seen Marshall.

"Hey guys, have you seen Marshall?"

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" Asked Chase in a sarcastic tone.

"Now Chase, there's no need to get angry." Ryder pet the pup on his head.

"I just wanted to tell him I was sorry for what happened..." Zuma sighed. "I...I accidentally slapped him..."

Everyone gasped.

"How could you do that to poor Marshall?" asked a heartbroken Skye.

"That's not cool, Zuma." said Rocky.

"Although what you did was wrong, I'm glad you're going to apologize." Ryder said with a smiled.

"Come to think of it, Marshall said he was going alone for a walk." Mentioned Chase. "I told him to be back by breakfast, but we're almost finished and he's not back yet."

"Could he be missing?" A worried Rubble asked.

Ryder got out his pup pad. "Marshall? Come in, Marshall?" But there was no response. He tried again once more. "Marshall? Are you there?"

Nothing.

"Pups, Marshall isn't picking up. He could be lost or missing! We have to find him fast!"

"I really hope he's okay!" A worried Chase added. "I knew I shouldn't have let him go all by himself!"

"It's okay Chase. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure we will find him." Ryder said, reassuring everyone. "We have to move fast! Skye, search for Marshall from the air. Chase, use your spy drone. Zuma, search the beach and the lighthouse. Rocky, search with Farmer Al and Yumi. Rubble, search with Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter. Maybe they have seen Marshall. I'll call Jake and Everest to see if Marshall is with them."

The pups did their usual call outs.

"Let's take to the sky!"

"Green means go!"

"Rubble on the double!"

"Chase is on the case!"

The only one who didn't say his usual call out was Zuma. As the other pups and Ryder raced to their cars, Zuma paced himself to Marshall's pup house. If the Chocolate Lab had felt guilty before, it paled in comparison to how guilty he felt now.


	11. Chapter 11

As Zuma approached the Dalmatian's pup house, he saw the teddy that the fire pup couldn't sleep without.

Zuma started to remember the time Marshall had gone with him to play fetch at the park. Marshall had decided that his teddy needed some outside time as well, so he took his teddy with out with him to the park. After a couple of hours of them having fun together, it was time for them to head home. However, not before running into some trouble.

A pack of 3 older, rougher looking dogs joined the park, making sure to intimidate anyone in their sights. One of the dogs was a small white fur male chihuahua. But his size was no laughing matter, as he had a temper hotter than fire and quicker than a mouse. The second dog was a brown fur female poodle. She was tough and great at deceiving. She also loved to mock others, and make their self-esteem come to an all time low. The leader, a tall male Rottweiler with black fur and a face of a trouble maker, always started fights.

After they had scared everyone else off, they walked like they owned the place towards Marshall and Zuma. The two pups were still playing fetch when they turned around to see the pack coming. They stopped playing as the female Poodle jumped, snatching the frisbee mid-air and throwing it to a nearby trash can. The Rottweiler gave them an evil intimidating smile. The two pups gulped in fear. They could tell the group of dogs, whom were much older than them, meant serious business.

"W-who are you and do you guys want?" Marshall asked nervously.

"Who we are isn't important!" The leader yelled. "But what is important is that you guys scram from our park!"

"You're park?! This isn't your park! It's for everyone to use!" Marshall was starting to get angry.

"You dare challenge us and our great leader?!" The small chihuahua growled.

The leader of the pack saw something that caught his eye, Marshall's teddy bear. Before either Marshall or Zuma could react, the black-fur dog snatched the teddy bear.

"Hey give that back! That's not yours!" Zuma was furious that they would take the Dalmatian's favorite toy away. As he looked back, Marshall was in tears.

"What's the poor little baby going to do?" Meanfully teased the poodle at Zuma. "Maybe you should go back to little pup school so you can learn to talk properly!"

As they started to laugh, Marshall charged at them. The Rottweiler quickly turned and scratched Marshall right across his face and muzzle. A loud yelp came out, a cry from pain, and the spotted pup hit the floor with a thud. He was injured and didn't have much strength to move.

An infuriated Zuma didn't stop to think twice before biting down on the Rottweiler's neck. He let go of the teddy bear as he yelled in pain. The other two gasped and as they got closer, Zuma tore off part of the Rottweiler's fur. He was injured badly, bleeding and wincing. The Chocolate Lab had a look that no one had ever seen in him before. The pack of the dogs started to retreat.

"T-this isn't over! We will be back!" Yelled the leader as they ran away.

Zuma ran over and grabbed the teddy bear to give back to Marshall.

"Hey Marshall, are you okay?" Zuma handed him his teddy bear.

The weak pup grabbed it slowly. "A-Are they gone?"

"They sure are!"

"T-thank you, Zuma..." The weak pup started to close him eyes and black out.

"Don't thank me yet dude! We gotta get you all healed up!"

Zuma picked up the unconscious pup and ran back to the lookout to get him treated.

* * *

As he came back into reality, the Chocolate Lab started to choke up and cry. He was not usually one to cry, but he couldn't help it. He laid down next to Marshall's teddy bear in his pup house as tears kept pouring out.

"I-I'm so sorry Marshall! It's all my fault you're missing!" He was soaking the teddy bear in his tears. "Please come back Marshall! Please come back dude!"

Something started to click in his head. It was the voice he had always tried to ignore, calling out to him.

"Marshall...you need to find him." The voice told him. "You need to tell your mate you're sorry. Yes, your mate. Your lover. Your everything. Tell him...tell him you love him. You always have loved him."

As Zuma tried to stop crying, he knew what he had to do now. He stood up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Marshall...I really hope you can forgive me." He grabbed the Dalmatian's teddy bear in his mouth then raced to his airboat. He was going to find Marshall, give him his teddy bear, and apologize. Maybe, just maybe, something really sweet would happen after all.


	12. Chapter 12

"Everest, any sign of Marshall over at Jake's Mountain?" Asked Ryder.

"Sorry, Ryder. I don't see Marshall anywhere, but I'll keep looking!"

Ryder asked the rest of the pups if they had found any clues as to where the spotted pup could be.

"He's not at the farm." Informed Rocky.

"Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter haven't seen Marshall." Said Rubble.

"I haven't spotted anything from the sky..." A worried Skye told Ryder.

"Nothing at the beach or lighthouse..." Zuma was trying his hardest to search every corner, hoping to find Marshall.

"I'm still looking for him, Ryder sir!" Chase wasn't about to give up. He was determined to find his best friend. They had been through thick and thin times together. They were the two pups who had helped start Paw Patrol in the first place!

Marshall stared out into the ocean, sitting near the edge of a cliff. He had been sitting there for a while now. It wasn't long after he entered the forest that he had found that spot. He had turned his collar off to avoid receiving any calls. He didn't want to be found. His paw was in tremendous pain from the walking he had done. The pup's fur was really dirty, like he had spent rolling in mud for days. His eyes were red and stung from all the crying he had done. As he sat there, alone, he thought about his parents and how right they were.

* * *

Marshall wasn't sure how to break the news to his parents that he was gay. He had always felt different. When other guys would talk about how hot, sexy, or even cute girls were, the Dalmatian would daydream about some cute boy pup he had seen recently. He would get a goofy smile and even blush sometimes just from the daydreams. It often led to an awkward moment, as someone would call his name and he would have to explain why he was smiling cheerfully at nothing.

Although his parents were never really on good terms with gay people, Marshall had heard and read stories about how even the parents that you would never expect to be accepting of their gay child were completely fine with it. It took months for the spotted pup to prepare his breaking news, and he was hopeful that everything was going to be just fine. One afternoon while visiting with them he approached his parents, but began having second thoughts. Maybe this wasn't the time, but then again, he had worked so hard to prepare the courage to tell his parents. As he got closer to his parents, his heart started to race.

"Hi, Marshall sweetie!" Called his mom.

"Hey son! How's my fire pup man doing?" His dad pat his back.

"Oh my little boy is just like his father! All tough, manly, cool, and even works in the fire department!"

"Son, we just wanted to tell you how proud we are of you, working for the Paw Patrol and all!" Marshall could feel his dad rubbing his back.

Marshall nervously smiled. "Mom...dad...there's something very important I want to tell you guys."

"What is it dear?" His mom asked as she kissed her husband.

"Well first, I really love you guys, and I hope that you guys will too after this...I...I'm..." Marshall was having a tough time saying the sentence. "I'm gay..."

Everything seemed to stop instantly. Both of Marshall's parents grew cold stern expressions. Marshall could sense that something bad was going to happen, but there was no backing out now. It seemed like an eternity before the silence broke.

"Honey...you're joking right? You really aren't gay, are you?" His mother was concerned.

"No mom, it's true. I am gay." Another awkward silence followed until his parents started talking among each other. Marshall was lost in his thoughts and worries, he could only hope for the best. After a few minutes, he finally got a response from them.

"Son...we...we are speechless." His dad commented. "If you really are gay, then...you are a disgrace and a failure to us."

Marshall's heart sunk to the floor. It had never been crushed so badly before. He couldn't believe this was happening. He could feel tears forming.

"But...you guys just said how proud you were of me..."

"That was before we knew you were infected with the gay disease!"

"Marshall, you will never be able to accomplish anything or be truly successful because you are gay!" His parents were starting to get furious at the spotted pup. "Pack all your things and get out!"

Tears were rolling down his face. "Mom...dad...why?"

"We don't want to be your parents anymore." His dad answered back. "We would rather have you dead to us than keep you as a gay son."

"Well...if that's how you feel, then I guess this is goodbye..." Marshall grabbed his things before fleeing out the door. Once he was out of his parents house and into a quiet area, he laid down to cry. He had never felt hurt that much before in his life . He couldn't believe it. His parents would actually rather not have any child at all than have a gay one. Just the mere thought of remembering that again caused him to cry even more. It was then when he realized he had been a fool all along. He should've realized it sooner. Despite others being okay with their children being gay, none of that mattered because they weren't his parents. Karma doesn't always deliver what you deserve. Marshall was never a bad pup by any means, and yet he was the one who was just disowned. All his hard work had meant nothing in the end. It didn't matter how much he had tried. He could've done a million years worth of hard work and he would still be in the same spot as he was right now. As much as he had once loved his parents, he never looked back. From that moment on, he never saw or heard from them again. When Marshall arrived back at the lookout from supposedly "visiting his parents", he never shared what happened. He smiled just like usual, and no one could've guessed.

* * *

Coming back from the flashback, his parents were right. His love was never going to be returned. His clumsy nature was prone to cause accidents. And to top it all off, he had just made things worse for everyone at the Paw Patrol. He really felt like a loser who had not accomplished one thing in his life.

"Maybe it's better off if I just stop bothering everyone..." The Dalmatian thought out loud. "All I do is bring misery to those all around me...I shouldn't have been born in the first place. I should just stop bothering everyone for good..."

He looked down to the bottom of the cliff. It was at least a 100 foot drop. The pup was sure he could never survive that. As he looked down, more tears started to roll down his face. The clouds from before started a storm of fury, heavy rain pouring and drenching everything in seconds. If there ever was a moment, this would be it. His lowest point.

"I'm...sorry everyone..." Marshall sniffled. "I'm sorry mom...I'm sorry dad...I'm sorry to all the people of Adventure Bay...I'm sorry to Ryder and all of the pups...but most importantly, I'm sorry Chase for letting you down as a best friend...and I'm sorry Zuma, for being such a bad friend, for making you hate me, for everything..." Marshall wiped his eyes. "Goodbye everyone...I love you all...and thanks for everything..."

Just as he was about to jump the cliff, he was tackled to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

The drenched Dalmatian was dazed for a moment before coming back to his senses. He looked up to see a teary-eyed pup pinning him down. It was Chase. The rain was soaking the both of them. Thunder and lightning could be heard in the distance.

"Marshall! What were you thinking?!" Chase punched Marshall across his face. As much as it hurt, Marshall knew he had a reason to be punched.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Chase..." Marshall started to cry, but the tears were lost under the pouring raindrops. "It's just that...I didn't feel like I was any good for the team. I always mess things up and I always let everyone down..I thought it would be best for everyone if I was around any longer.."

"Are you crazy, Marshall?" Chase asked, wiping his tears away. "Why would you even think that in the first place?"

"Because I'm the reason the Paw Patrol has been weird lately, especially Zuma..." Marshall sighed. His white fur was turning a dirty brown color from the mud. "My parents were right, I'm just a failure..."

"What? Why would they think that?!" Chase was both curious and worried. He got off the spotted pup and helped lift him back up onto his four paws.

Marshall sighed. He knew it was time to open up about the whole situation. Especially because of what almost occurred. "Chase, can you keep a secret?"

Chase was confused at first but then answered Marshall's question. "Marshall, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything. Trust me with anything. This secret will be ours to keep."

"Chase...I-I'm gay..."

Marshall quickly looked away. Although he didn't want to be rejected by Chase like his parents had done, he prepared for the worst. Instead, he was greeted with a hug from the German Shepherd. As Marshall turned to face Chase, the pup let go and smiled.

"Marshall, it's okay!" The German Shepherd reassured. "Look, I don't care whether you're gay, straight, a cat or even a kangaroo! All that matters is that you're my best friend. Your personality and who you are won't change just because of who you like. You'll still always be my best friend!"

"Really?" Marshall sniffled and let out a few tears, this time from happiness. It was the first time he had felt relieved and happy in what seemed ages.

"Of course, buddy! And if anyone has a bone to pick with you just because you like other boys, then they will have to deal with me first."

Marshall quickly hugged his best friend and smiled. The Dalmatian didn't want to let go, he wanted to just hang on to this moment. Chase wasn't on the same page as Marshall.

"Uhh, Marshall, you can let go now."

"Oh right! Silly me!" Marshall let go of Chase. However, there was still something that needed to be said. "Chase...there's more to this secret.."

"Does it involve you having a crush on Zuma?" The German Shepherd let out a big grin as Marshall's face turned a bright red.

"How...how did you know?!"

"Well I see the way you look at him. You stare at him like you've just won the lottery. I thought it was just me being crazy, but now it actually makes sense."

"Yeah, well it doesn't really matter anymore. Zuma probably hates my guts. He refused to be my mate. That's why things between us haven't been so smooth lately."

"Look Marshall, I know it hurts now. I'll be honest, it'll probably hurt for a long while. The only thing you can really do about it is forget and move on. I'm sorry he doesn't feel the same way for you, but you can't force someone to like you. They either do or don't. Forced love is never any good."

Marshall sighed once more. He didn't want to move on from Zuma, but Chase was right. If he never moved on, he was just going to be waiting for something that would never happen. Zuma was his lover, his crush, his everything, but maybe all he had to be was his friend from the Paw Patrol.

"Now come on Marshall! Let's go! I'm cold and it's pouring out here! We are going to catch a cold!"

The spotted pup was about to run along with Chase when a thought hit him. It hadn't occurred to him before, but now his mind was a bit more clear. "Wait a minute Chase. How did you find me? These woods are pretty thick."

"Finding things is all in a police pup's work!" Chase smiled again. "Plus, with my spy drone, it was much easier to find you than having to track your scent in the rain.

Marshall smiled and giggled. "It's no surprise that you're a police pup."

"Can we get going now?" Chase nudged the Dalmatian to move forward.

"Oh sure! But I might be a little slow still. My paw still isn't fully healed."

"That's okay, Marshall. Ryder and the rest of the pups should be meeting us at the other side of this forest anyway. It shouldn't take too long for them to get here now."

And with that, the soaked pups ran back to the edge of the forest, trying their best to avoid any more rain drops.


	14. Chapter 14

As the pups were getting closer to the edge of the forest, they slowed down. It wouldn't be much longer, and Marshall's sprained paw was starting to hurt again.

"We're almost there!" Chase told the Dalmatian, who was a couple of feet behind.

"I sure hope so. I don't think I'll be able to walk for much more." Marshall was trying his best not to put any more pressure on his paw.

Chase called for Ryder with his pup tag. "Ryder, sir, are you and the rest of the pups almost here?"

"Almost Chase. It's taking us a bit longer than expected because of the storm, but we shouldn't take much longer." Ryder told Chase.

"Okay Ryder, sir! We will be waiting for you guys!"

Chase went back to go help Marshall walk, and they made their way out.

* * *

As the rest of the Paw Patrol arrived, including Everest, Chase and Marshall were waiting for them under some trees to avoid the rain. Though, they were both already drenched at that point. Marshall's fur was still a bit dirty with mud, but he didn't mind. As the spotted pup saw everyone pull up, he let out a giant smile. Everyone got off their vehicles and ran to hug the dirty, soaked pup.

"Marshall! We're so glad you're safe!" Rubble spoke with tears in his eyes.

"We were so worried that something bad had happened to you!" Everest added.

"I'm sorry everyone..." Marshall said. "I just thought that I've caused too many problems and the Paw Patrol would be better off without me..." He looked down in shame with tears in his eyes.

"Are you kidding? We love you and need you!" Skye told Marshall as she tightly hugged him.

"You're the best firefighter pup in all of Adventure Bay! Maybe even in the world!" Rocky added as he joined in on the hug.

"Marshall, you're like family to all of us. We all love you and no one could ever replace you." Ryder pet the Dalmatian on the head as he giggled.

"Group hug!" Rubble shouted, and everyone came in to give Marshall the biggest hug ever. He blushed and chuckled some more as everyone seemed to squish him.

"Ryder's right!" Marshall thought to himself. "It doesn't matter if my own family loves me or not, because sometimes the best family members are the closest friends that are there to love and support you."

However, Marshall noticed there was one pup who was off to the side. Zuma wasn't in the group hug. He was off to the side with a serious and sad expression. Marshall was curious and wondered how Zuma was feeling. Was he sad at all that he left? Did he even care? Did any of this mean anything to him?

Just as the group hug ended, Marshall made a request. "Hey Ryder, is it okay if I just talk to Zuma alone?"

"Sure Marshall! But don't take too long. It isn't a good idea to stay out in this stormy weather for much longer."

Marshall and Zuma headed behind a couple of trees. It was an awkward silence walk. Neither of them knowing where to start. Once they got to a quiet place, Marshall was the first one to talk.

"Zuma...since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I've had a crush on you. That crush eventually turned into love. Love that I couldn't keep holding anymore. It ate away at me that I couldn't be yours." Marshall paused for a moment and sighed. "But after this experience...after our fight and countless times I spent crying, I've realized something. Sometimes you can't always get what you want, no matter how hard you try or how much it hurts."

Zuma wasn't saying a word. He was just staring into those big beautiful blue eyes of Marshall. Now that he wasn't suppressing his feelings, he realized just how stunning Marshall was, even if he was all wet and dirty.

"As much I don't want to Zuma...I'm moving on. I can't always be waiting for you to return my love. Especially since I already know the answer to that. So, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

There was a long pause. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the rain. It wasn't until Marshall broke the silence once more.

"Anything you have left to say?"

Zuma smiled, grabbed the Dalmatian's uninjured front paw and dragged him back where everyone was.

"Zuma! What are you doing?!"

As they made their way back to Zuma's vehicle, Zuma jumped to get something out of it. He grabbed Marshall's teddy bear and showed it to the spotted pup. The Dalmatian was awe-struck as the Chocolate Lab gave him his teddy.

"Marshall...I'm sorry for what I said and how I hurt you. Words can't express the regret and sadness I have been feeling. The truth is...I thought it was wrong to love a boy. That it was only right to love a girl. But I was wrong. You proved that. Looking back, every minute I have ever spent with you is paradise. The world means nothing without you. I want to have a relationship with you, to call you my mate, for you to be in my loving arms, but most importantly, I want to be able to return your love."

Marshall was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Zuma...I.."

Zuma surprised Marshall with a kiss to his lips. Marshall thought about pulling away, but he couldn't. It would've been a lie to say he wasn't enjoying every moment of this kiss. He still wanted Zuma, and Zuma wanted him now. The two closed their eyes and continued to kiss in the rain. The rest of the pups let out a cute "Awwww!"

As the kiss ended, the confused Dalmatian turned to the rest of the Paw Patrol.

"You guys don't think it's wrong for two boy pups to love each other?" Marshall tilted his head.

"Of course not!" Rocky reassured Marshall.

"Love is love! No matter who it is!" Everest told them.

"If anything, it makes you guys extra cute and extra special!" Skye teased.

Zuma nuzzled the Dalmatian's cheek and asked Marshall a question he thought he would never hear from the Chocolate Lab. "What do you say, Marshall? Will you be my mate?"

Marshall blushed deeply before he could respond. "Of course I will!"

Everyone cheered for the newly dating couple.

"They are so adorable!" Everest said.

"I just know they will be a great couple to each other!" Rubble said.

At that point, Marshall let out a series of loud sneezes.

"Uh oh! Okay pups! It's time to head home! Sounds like Marshall might be getting sick out here!" Ryder told all of the pups.

As everyone got in their vehicles and started to head out, Marshall got in with Zuma, since his fire truck was still back at the Lookout.

"I know just the perfect place for our first date!" Teased the brown pup as they headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

A week had gone by since Marshall and Zuma officially started dating. Marshall had been recovering from his injured paw, as well as get cured from the cold he caught from being out in the cold, rainy weather. Marshall didn't mind being sick. Sure, it sucked, but he figured it was worth it, because he had kissed his new mate in the rain. Thinking back on how they passionately kissed each other, the Dalmatian couldn't help but blush. Zuma, on the other hand, would spend most of his time around his mate. The only time he would be gone was when he had to go out and help with a mission or get things prepared for the date he had promised Marshall. The rest of the time, he spent cuddling and getting Marshall back to full health.

The sky was a bright pink, with hints of purple and blue mixing in. There was no wind, clouds, or even a bird in the sky, just the stars starting to form. The weather was hot, almost too hot to be outside. The hot weather, combined with the Paw Patrol's earlier mission, had made them all sleepy. While the pups were napping in their pup houses, Ryder was at the top of the lookout, enjoying a nice evening with Katie and Cali as they watched a movie with popcorn. However, two pups weren't asleep. Instead, Marshall and Zuma were talking and hanging out at the bottom of the lookout.

"I can't wait to take you on that special date!" Zuma said with excitement.

Marshall happily wagged his tail and smiled. "It must be something outstanding! I haven't seen you this excited and happy since you first joined the Paw Patrol."

"I just know you're going to love it!" Zuma smiled and went to give his mate a kiss on the cheek.

Marshall blushed. "When is our special first date going to happen?"

"Well, your paw seems to be all healed now, and you aren't coughing or sneezing anymore, so maybe tomorrow afternoon! I just have to finish organizing everything."

"Oh! Can I help?" Marshall asked with enthusiasm.

"D'awwww! You're really sweet, my little pup. But I want this to be a surprise. I owe it to you." Zuma nuzzled the Dalmatian's nose.

Marshall giggled. "Well, okay. I can't wait to see what you have planned! Just let me know if you need any help."

The brown pup got up. "I gotta go. I have to make sure everything is perfect by tomorrow! See ya, Marshie!" With a quick kiss to the lips, he was off.

"Okay! Just don't stay out too late!"

The next morning came around. The sun was shining brightly with a light breeze in the air. The aroma of freshly cut grass filled the air. Zuma was the first one awake. Since everyone else was asleep, the Chocolate Lab made his way over to Marshall's pup house. Zuma opened his mate's door and saw the pup sound asleep with his teddy bear. The brown pup smiled as he nuzzled Marshall's cheek to wake him up. Marshall stretched his paws and yawned. He opened his eyes to see Zuma nuzzling him and smiled.

"Good morning sleepyhead!"

"You're up early.." The sleepy Dalmatian yawned once more.

"That's because today is the special day, remember?!" The Chocolate Lab was bursting with excitement.

"Special day?" Marshall's eyes were still half closed.

"Our date, silly!" Zuma kissed his mate's nose.

The spotted pup's eyes grew wide. "Our date! It's today!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Marshie! Now come on, dude! Go get ready! The sooner you get ready, the sooner we can start!"

The pups got ready as the rest of the Paw Patrol woke up. As the couple was getting ready to leave, Marshall bumped into Skye.

"Oh sorry, Skye!"

"Don't worry about it, Marshall." She giggled. "Where are you guys going?"

"Zuma's taking me on a date!" Marshall blushed as he said it.

"D'awwww that's so sweet! Where are you guys going?"

"It's a surprise!" Marshall smirked.

"Well, I hope it all goes well and you guys have a lot of fun!"

"Thanks! I'm sure we will!" Marshall caught up to Zuma and they went off.

* * *

"We're here! You can open your eyes now!"

"Woah!" Marshall's jaw dropped as he realized what he saw.

Zuma was standing there with a big smile. The couple was at the beach. The sand was warm and softer than ever. The water was calm, and it was the perfect weather for them to be at the beach. Zuma showed his mate to the towel and umbrella he had set up, so that the sand and sun wouldn't get in their way.

"Zuma, this is amazing!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Just wait till it gets darker!" Zuma kissed the Dalmatian's cheek.

The two spent the morning and afternoon together. It was all about them. No one interrupted them the whole time. They went into the water and went swimming. They splashed each other with the water and had swimming races. It was pretty obvious who won every time, as the water was Zuma's speciality. The two also held paws while they swam underwater. All that swimming made them hungry, of course, so Zuma had ordered some cooked steak and they happily shared it. The rest of the time they spent sharing stories about their lives before they joined the Paw Patrol, cuddling and loving the presence of each other. Marshall revealed what had happened between his parents, and although Zuma felt guilty because of what he had done to Marshall, the spotted pup told him not to worry about it anymore. Zuma reassured Marshall that as long as the spotted pup was his, Zuma was never going to let anything or anyone hurt him.

As the sun was setting, Zuma had another surprise. He turned to Marshall who was staring at the beautiful sunset. A gorgeous yellow, pink, and fading blue filled the sky.

"Marshall, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know I already apologized before, but there will never be an amount of times that can express how bad the whole situation made me feel."

Marshall looked over to Zuma, and the two stared into each other's eyes.

"I know what I did was wrong. I should've never denied my love for you or think that you couldn't love someone who was the same gender as you. But I was wrong. I'm glad I get to be yours. And I want to be yours forever."

Marshall smiled. "As much as a painful experience that was, it was worth it to be with you. And I want to be yours forever too."

The fireworks that Zuma had ordered were starting to go off. They both looked up for a moment to see them, but then went back to staring into each other's eyes.

"Marshie...your beautiful blue eyes are the most gorgeous shade of blue in the universe."

"Zuma...your honey colored eyes are sweeter than anything this galaxy has to offer."

As the sunset faded and the stars and fireworks lit up the sky, the two leaned in and kissed the night away.

* * *

 **A message: Thank you guys so much for supporting this story from the very beginning. You are all wonderful and amazing people! This concludes the story. But don't go away just yet! I promise more stories of Marshall and Zuma are coming. So stay tuned! Thanks everyone! -Blayke**


End file.
